Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wheelchairs, more specifically, to a wheelchair with means to swing in a gliding motion.
In 1770, a most clever and free thinking Ben Franklin put the rock in the rocking chair perhaps aspiring to recall the soothing effects of an infant""s rocking cradle. Soon after the conventional (runner) rockers were invented, glider rockers were developed providing the same soothing effects of the conventional rocker while providing improved stability and space saving advantages.
The present invention takes advantage of these prior arts to aspire the same soothing effects with users of wheelchairs.
The present invention glider wheelchair includes an outer frame that supports the wheel structure and an inner frame that supports the chair. The outer and inner frames are interconnected by means of a pair of swing arms on each side of the wheelchair that allow the inner frame to pivot and glide within the outer frame. The swing arms pivot between the front and rear wheels allowing the center of gravity to remain within the wheelchair while in motion ensuring stability.
The upper end of the swing arms are hinged to the outer wheel frame and the lower end of the swing arms are hinged to the inner seat frame. To protect the occupant from pinch points created by the pivoting motion, the glider wheelchair arm rests are molded to cover the upper pivot hinge.
In addition, to prevent an undesired swinging motion, a locking handle is affixed to the outer frame. When engaged, the locking handle rod penetrates an aperture in the swing arm preventing the wheelchair from swinging motion.
When the handle is positioned for free motion, the locking pin is retracted from the swing arm allowing the swing arm to pivot. The pivot hinge interconnects the outer and inner frame and is supported by a sleeve bearing to provide spacing between the arms.
In a preferred additional element of the glider wheelchair, the wheelchair includes mechanical wheel brakes. Front and/or rear wheel brakes are engaged to maintain a stationary position while the user utilizes glide motion. Typical of prior art, the brake mechanisms are positioned such that the rear wheel brake is engaged by hand, and the foot engages the front wheel brake.
In another preferred additional element of the glider wheelchair, the wheelchair includes front and/or rear stops to restrict the swing arc. By including restrictor stops to limit the arc of the swing, the center of gravity is better contained within the wheelchair frame and thus stability of the wheelchair is improved.
In still another preferred additional element of the glider wheelchair, the wheelchair includes a dual motor drive system. One drive system controls the linear motions of the wheelchair (typical of electrically powered wheelchairs), and another drive system provides means for automatic swing gliding motion. The glide motor drive contains a variable speed switch to control the speed and height of automatic glide motion. An interlock switch is provided to lock the frame and disable the linear motion controls. When glide motion is enabled, the linear motion controls are disabled and the wheel lock is engaged. When glide motion is disabled, the frame is locked and the linear motion controls are enabled allowing the user to move from point to point. A battery pack is used to power both glide motor drive and linear motor drive systems.
There are other glider chairs in the prior art. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 745,334 issued to George A. Dutton on Dec. 1, 1903.
A patent was issued on Feb. 28, 1967 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,306,660 to Jeffery L. Williams. Another patent was issued to L. A. Kiel on Dec. 10, 1968 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,415,531. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,046 was issued to Curtis T. Vaughan on Oct. 3, 1978 and still yet another was issued on Nov. 14, 1978 to Louise A. Kiel as U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,269.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,200 was issued to Philip Dunn on Oct. 1, 1985. Another patent was issued to Robert C. Ayers on Feb. 10, 1987 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,848. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,026 was issued to Paul J. Johansson on Nov. 17, 1987.
Another was issued to Robert C. Ayers on Apr. 2, 1991 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,259. Still yet another patent was issued to Gerold G. Goertzen on Nov. 19, 1996 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,348. U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,059 was issued on Dec. 29, 1998 to Gerold G. Goertzen and on Jul. 18, 2000, Stanley B. Cobb was issued U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,584.
This invention relates to certain improvements in convertible chairs, and has for its principal object to provide an improved form of chair which may be readily converted into a standing, rocking, rolling, or reclining chair. A further object of the invention is: to provide improved means for forming a yielding support between the supporting-frame and the chair proper.
This invention relates generally to wheel chairs and more particularly to apparatus enabling a non-ambulatory individual sitting in a wheel chair to wheel the chair about an area in conventional manner then place the chair in a rocking state and use it as a rocking chair, and then return the chair to its original state for wheeling along, all without external assistance and all while the individual remains seated in the wheel chair.
A rocking wheel chair where the rocking motion of the chair is possible only when the driving wheels are braked and an anti-tilt leg is engaged with the ground at the rear. With the wheel unbraked and the anti-tilt leg out of engagement with the ground, the chair is locked against a rocking motion.
A removable, easy to use rocker assembly is provided which can be quickly installed on a standard wheelchair without modifications or damage to the same and which includes a pair of shiftable arcuate rockers movable between a retracted and rocking position without the necessity of having the occupant leave the wheelchair, or complicated, time-consuming adjustments of the assembly or chair itself. The overall rocker assembly includes a pair of separate, identical, rocker structures respectively and removably mounted adjacent the wheels of the chair and independently shiftable for selective positioning of the rockers in a chair-supporting, supporting, rocking position. The rocker structures each include a frame removably secured to the wheelchair, linkage pivotally coupled between the frame and rocker, and stabilizing means for preventing unintended movement of the rocker in use thereof relative to the chair so as to present an extremely stable rocking wheelchair. Operating mechanism having a shiftable handle is also provided for easy selective movement of the rockers by a person sitting in the chair or by an attendant.
A recliner-rocker geriatric wheel chair having a unitary member movable between a first position wherein the chair is allowed to rock and a second position wherein the chair is prevented from rocking motion. In the first position the unitary member functions to both stabilize the chair against rearward tilt and to brake the ground engaging wheel against movement. In the second position the unitary member engages the seat portion of the chair and prevents it from rocking.
A wheelchair seat and back construction adapted to be removably mounted upon a conventional wheelchair frame. A chair base with seat and back member secured thereto is mounted to a chair support by springs positioned between the base and support with the support secured to the wheelchair frame such that the wheelchair user can rock in the chair by reason of the spring mounting between the chair support and chair base. Front and rear lock levers are provided to selectively secure the chair base with seat and back member attached relative to the wheelchair frame to maintain the seat and back in rigid, unrocking condition. The seat and back members are hingedly connected to each other with the seat member being slidably movable upon tracks mounted to the chair base to permit the back member to move into a reclining position for the user upon movement of the seat member. Movement of the seat member upon said tracks is controlled by a reclining release lever which may selectively be positioned for access from the front or rear of the wheelchair so as to prevent the wheelchair user from moving the back member into reclining position, if desired.
An improved wheelchair formed of a frame, two pairs of support wheels for the frame, and a seat rockably connected to the frame and normally maintained in a generally horizontal alignment when the chair is unoccupied by bias springs that permit the seat to rock about its rockable connection while the frame and wheels of the chair are completely stationary.
A mobile rockable wheelchair having releasable locking means for locking the chair seat thereof in a substantially non-inclined position for exiting from the chair. The means for enabling rocking movement of the chair seat is achieved by a parallel four bar linkage assembly connected between the mobile pedestal, seat and backrest unit of the chair. A releasing lever arrangement is located within convenient reach of the chair""s occupant. Adjustable and removable arm rest members are provided mounted on a common support frame for the seat and backrest unit of the chair. The support frame is suitable for mounting a variety of different chair seat and backrest units.
An improved rocking wheelchair formed of a frame, two sets of support wheels for the frame, and a seat portion rockably connected to the frame by a rocking assembly that normally maintains the seat in a generally horizontally alignment when the chair is unoccupied and permits the seat to rock with respect to the frame when the chair is completely stationary.
A wheelchair includes a frame having first and second longitudinal sides connected by a bridge and a seat module carried by the frame. A first power drive assembly is disposed on the frame first longitudinal side. The first power drive assembly includes a first swing arm pivotally secured to the frame, a first motor mounted to the first swing arm and a first wheel operably connected to the first motor. A second power drive assembly is disposed on the frame second longitudinal side. The second power drive assembly includes a second swing arm pivotally secured to the frame, a second motor mounted to the second swing arm and a second wheel operably connected to the second motor. A first resiliently biased anti-tip assembly is secured to both the frame first longitudinal side and the first motor. A second resiliently biased anti-tip assembly is secured to both the frame second longitudinal side and the second motor.
A wheelchair includes a frame having first and second longitudinal sides connected by a bridge and a seat module carried by the frame. A first power drive assembly is disposed on the frame first longitudinal side. The first power drive assembly includes a first swing arm pivotally secured to the frame, a first motor mounted to the first swing arm and a first wheel operably connected to the first motor. A second power drive assembly is disposed on the frame second longitudinal side. The second power drive assembly includes a second swing arm pivotally secured to the frame, a second motor mounted to the second swing arm and a second wheel operably connected to the second motor. A first resiliently biased anti-tip assembly is secured to both the frame first longitudinal side and the first motor. A second resiliently biased anti-tip assembly is secured to both the frame second longitudinal side and the second motor.
A hand wheeled cart attachment for a xe2x80x9crocker gliderxe2x80x9d chair or the like with a wooden frame having a foot rest, casters in the front end and large hand wheels in the rear.
While these wheelchair and rocking chairs may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
The present invention discloses a glider wheelchair which includes an outer frame that supports the wheel structure and an inner frame that supports the seat. The outer and inner frames are interconnected by means of a pair of swing arms on each side of the wheelchair that allow the inner frame to pivot and glide within the outer frame. The swing arms pivot between the front and rear wheels allowing the center of gravity to remain within the wheelchair frame while in motion ensuring stability. The upper end of the swing arms are hinged to the outer wheel frame and the lower end of the swing arms are hinged to the inner seat frame. To protect the occupant from pinch points created by the pivoting motion, the glider wheelchair arm rests are molded to cover the upper pivot hinge. In addition, to prevent an undesired swinging motion, a locking handle is affixed to the outer frame. In a preferred additional element of the glider wheelchair, the wheelchair includes mechanical wheel brakes. In another preferred additional element of the glider wheelchair, the wheelchair includes front and/or rear stops to restrict the swing arc. In still another preferred additional element of the glider wheelchair, the wheelchair includes a dual motor drive system powered by a battery pack.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a wheelchair with means to swing in a gliding motion.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wheelchair with an inner frame and outer frame connected with swing arms for means to glide.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a wheelchair with locking means to prevent an undesirable gliding motion.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a wheelchair with wheel brakes to restrict chair movement while swinging in a gliding motion.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a wheelchair with stop(s) to restrict the arc of swing to improve stability of the chair.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wheelchair with electrical power to automatically swing in a gliding motioning.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a wheelchair with electrical powered switch to variably control the speed of the gliding motion.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a wheelchair with electrical powered switch to enable and disable the brakes.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a wheelchair with an inner frame and outer frame connected with swing arms for means to glide, while maintaining the ability to self enable and disable the gliding feature in a seated position.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.